


trust you with my body, my eyes closed

by skvadern



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Future Fic, Lace, Leather, Lingerie, Praise Kink, i edited this drunk u cant blame me for anything, in which i fully throw historical accuracy out of the window in the name of pretty underwear, sasha-typical awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/pseuds/skvadern
Summary: Sasha’s a bloody acrobat, she should be able to do a strip tease, it’s just that when Azu’s looking at her with all that concerned care, any grace flies out the window.Sasha has a surprise birthday present for Azu.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	trust you with my body, my eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GretaRavencliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretaRavencliff/gifts).



> greta, my darling. you are such a wonderful person, so talented and sweet and lovely. so of course i wrote you porn, bc thats what i do for people i care about. sorry for the lack of actual corsets, but i didnt want to do research or be roasted for inaccuracies.  
> title from lingerie by lizzo bc of fucking course it is

Sasha’s cheeks are _burning_. Every little shift of her body only ramps up the squirming heat, blooming low in her belly and flaring out until the whole expanse of her skin feels blood-flushed and too tight.

This was a terrible idea. Just, the worst idea, why does she listen to Hamid? Forget Hamid, why does she listen to _Wilde?_ Hamid and Wilde together are some unholy combination of effortless class and words that flit and flash around the room, and they’ll spin those words around you until you end up… well. Here, not even able to sit still on the settee, even though sitting still is literally your actual job.

She’s starting to sweat as well, which, that’s bad, that’s not what she’s aiming for here. A spectre of Eldarion wells up in her mind, _undignified, Sasha_ , and she bites it back hard. It’s not her fault she can’t take her leather jacket off at the moment without scandalising half the party.

A little hand comes to rest in the crook of her arm, and Sasha’s head snaps round to see Hamid standing beside her, smiling fondly. “Are you okay?” he asks, and because it’s Hamid, she’s not even worried he’s teasing her.

“Fine, yeah,” she croaks. She straightens up, rolling her shoulders back, and immediately shudders at the feeling of the soft lining sliding against her bare shoulders. When she looks back at Hamid, there’s a little smirk playing on his lips.

“You know,” he says brightly, “I think Azu’s done being social for the night. She’ll probably want to go up to bed now.”

Sasha squints at him, checking to see that he’s not having too much fun, but he just keeps smiling. And hey, even she can take that much of a hint.

She takes a moment to fondly, vengefully ruffle Hamid’s hair on her way off the settee, grinning at his undignified little squeak, and threads her way through the well-spaced crowd of Azu’s friends. Mostly her friends, now, which is both nice and strange.

Thankfully, even out of her armour and in a sunrise-coloured dress that Sasha can’t wait to see on their bedroom floor, Azu isn’t hard to spot. She is chatting to someone Sasha vaguely recognises, a guy from the local temple of Aphrodite. Seems like a nice kid, and he thinks Azu’s well impressive, which is a sign of character in Sasha’s book.

She’s almost sorry to break up their conversation; Azu’s eyes are sparkling bright and her smile pulls at the corners of Sasha’s own lips. But she’s got a present to deliver, so she pushes forward and slips a hand into Azu’s.

Her dear, oblivious paladin jumps a little at the touch, but as soon as she registers it’s Sasha next to her, her hand squeezes gently back. It’s so warm, engulfing Sasha’s own; hands that always feel cold, hard and more bone than flesh.

“Sasha,” Azu says happily, “how are you?”

“Feeling a bit tired,” Sasha mutters. She’s sure her blush is obvious, cheeks uncomfortably red. “Think I might knock off for the night, you know.”

“Of course,” Azu murmurs, and now all her attention is on Sasha, like sitting in a shaft of sunlight. “Do you…” she hesitates, and then looks down at their joined hands. “Do you want to be alone?”

“No!” Sasha blurts, then winces a little as Azu’s eyebrows go up. “Nah,” she repeats, quieter. “Come with?”

If she’d though Azu’s smile was bright when it was directed at the Aphrodite bloke who’s name she’s already forgotten, it’s nothing to what it feels like beamed straight into her face. “Happily,” Azu replies, and Sasha doesn’t listen as she makes her excuses to the bloke.

Her heart rate is picking up, enough that she’s half-afraid Azu will feel it where their skin rests together. Anticipation and anxiety twine together in her gut as they climb the stairs side by side, Azu a warm, solid presence next to her.

Before she knows it, their bedroom door is shutting with a click, and then Azu’s the only person who can see her.

“Are you alright, love?” Azu asks, and Sasha just about manages a smile, though she’s sure it looks more like a grimace.

“Yeah, I’m grand,” she mutters, trying to remember some of the pointers Wilde had given her. Sasha’s a bloody acrobat, she should be able to do a strip tease, it’s just that when Azu’s looking at her with all that concerned care, any grace flies out the window.

Still, Azu knows what she’s getting into, so Sasha doesn’t bother getting too fancy as she undoes her leather jacket and lets it fall open, turning around with her eyes still closed. So arrest her, she’s a little nervous, she’d like to see anyone else be more confident when their partner’s this gorgeous.

For a moment, there’s just silence, cut with a tiny little gasp. Sasha holds perfectly still, letting Azu stare.

“Sasha,” Azu whispers finally, voice strangled. Slowly, Sasha dares to crack an eye open, and her heart stutters, because gods, _gods_ , Azu’s fucking _face_.

Slowly, Sasha rolls her shoulders back, letting her jacket fall down her arms and to the floor to reveal the lingerie Hamid and Wilde had helped her pick out in all its glory. She’d been nervy about this idea since she’d had it, not sure she’d find anything she liked, but happily she’s somehow managed to befriend a couple of people who know her tastes and are actually good at shopping.

Most of the bodysuit is black leather straps, starting as a harness around her chest and then criss-crossing her stomach before they dip under her waistband, weaving around her hips and halfway down her thighs. They sit warm against her, cradling her in a comfortable cage while exposing swathes of bare skin. Between the straps are strung strategic slips of black lace, intricate and somehow managing to look organic without becoming floral. The lace covers her breasts and between her legs, and yet it feels so much less _there_ than the leather does, air brushing against her most sensitive parts like she’s naked. Her nipples have been pebble-hard for hours, lace rasping softly over them with every movement.

Azu still hasn’t taken her eyes off her, huge and wide and _wanting_. “Can I?” she asks, and yeah, of course she can, this is literally _for_ her, does she think Sasha goes round in this stuff all the time? Not that Sasha can manage that many words right now, not when her mouth is this dry. Instead she just nods frantically, and sways forward when Azu steps into her space, reaches out.

Azu’s hands are so warm on her, so _tender_ , that Sasha can’t help but lean into them, even as the contact sends crackling pulses across her skin until she feels like one of Cel’s experiments. One broad palm settles on her waist, tracing over one of the leather straps as Sasha’s stomach jumps at the contact.

“You’re so beautiful,” Azu whispers. “Look at you – I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“Yeah, well,” Sasha mutters, squirming. Azu’s eyes are as warm and tangible as her hands where they trace across her skin, following the lines of the straps and catching on the fragments of lace.

“It’s so delicate,” she murmurs, and reaches out with her other hand. Sasha shudders when warm fingers hook under one of the straps laying across her shoulder, tugging just slightly. She lets herself move with it, swaying into Azu and remembering one of Cel’s fun, rambling lectures on gravity.

“Delicate and strong,” Azu continues, awed smile bathing Sasha’s flushed skin. “Just like you.”

The words hit her like a cattle prod, like a punch, like kisses do sometimes even when she’s expecting them. Sasha feels her mouth fall open, her eyes widen, her chest heave. Hands shaking like they never do on a job, she reaches down to unlace her trousers – tight and black, at Hamid’s insistence.

Before she can push them down, Azu’s hands are there, cupping her skinny hips and holding her steady. Slowly, Azu sinks to one knee, her long skirt whispering as it bunches, and eases Sasha’s trousers down her legs.

With Azu’s gaze locked on her body, it’s as if she’s peeling off a layer of Sasha’s skin. Sasha bites her lip and fights to keep her balance – what the hell is wrong with her? It’s never normally this hard – as Azu cups her calf and gently lifts one leg to unlace and tug off her boot. There’s a sinking moment when she realises she’d paired all of this with her standard wool socks, possibly even one of the pairs with a hole in the toes, and then Azu is easing the trouser leg off and Sasha has to shift her weight as she lifts her leg and hooks it over one broad, silk-swathed shoulder.

She manages to keep her balance, reaching out and cupping Azu’s head to steady herself properly. Azu smiles up at her, tilting her head to rest her lips on Sasha’s wrist where her jacket’s ridden up, and Sasha’s other knee almost gives out.

She’s so on edge already, arousal pooling between her legs and sliding up her spine in the way it so rarely does. When Azu lays a whisper of a kiss on the scrap of lace covering her cunt and comes away with glistening lips, she can’t suppress a whimper.

“All this for me?” Azu asks, tongue flicking out to taste where Sasha’s smeared across her mouth. When Sasha nods shakily, her smile widens, and the affection in those lovely dark eyes sweeps Sasha up and away.

She shifts her weight onto Azu when the paladin unlaces and eases off her other boot, letting Azu’s strength hold her up. One of Azu’s hands cups her arse to steady her, and Sasha bites her lip hard at the feeling of it, burning through the lace that barely covers her skin. Then her trousers are off, and she barely has a moment to realise that all she’s got on now is this lingerie, less clothing and more _decoration_ – fuck, she really is wrapped up like a present – before Azu’s slinging her other leg over her shoulder and Sasha’s held up entirely by her strength.

Before meeting Azu, she couldn’t have let anyone have this much control over her body. Now, she feels weightless, like she could soar.

Azu stands smoothly, hands cradling Sasha’s arse as she holds her up to her mouth, sucking at her through the lace like she’s dying of thirst and Sasha is an oasis. A couple of steps put Sasha’s back against the wall and she throws her head back, clutching at the velvety skin of Azu’s head with desperate, fumbling hands.

Azu’s eyes meet hers and hold, full of joy and greedy delight, and she sucks again, tongue slipping between her plush lips and curling around Sasha’s clit, massaging it through the barely-there barrier of fabric. Sasha’s hips roll forward into the wonderful warmth of Azu’s mouth, chasing the sweet friction of lace sliding over her. Azu's tusks rest enamel-hard against the tender skin around her cunt, pressing against her as she moves.

There’s nothing she can do but hang there, held and pinned and _enjoyed_. Azu’s tongue moves over her in waves, soaking and hot until Sasha’s sure she’s melting, flesh turned to liquid. Until the whines and moans that she’s normally so careful with tear themselves from her throat, and make Azu moan in answer, the noise vibrating against Sasha and wrecking her even further.

“’M not gonna last, Azu,” she gasps out, and Azu pulls away enough to free her mouth. Fuck, she’s soaked down to her _chin_ , mouth slick with what she’s done to Sasha.

“I don’t want you to last,” she whispers, and fuck but she sounds just as wrecked as Sasha feels. “I want to see you come apart for me.” Then she dips her beautiful head back between Sasha’s thighs and sucks, the lace catching and rubbing against Sasha’s clit, and that’s it, the energy that’s built up the whole night is flowing out of her in pulses of glittering pleasure. She’s just gone, Azu eating her up as she shakes apart with a wordless keen.

Azu’s tongue slows its movements, laving gently over her as she catches her breath, and only when she slaps clumsily at Azu’s head does she stop, When they step away from the wall, Sasha lets herself slither down Azu’s body until her legs are curled around Azu’s waist and her head is tucked into Azu’s shoulder, until she’s laid out on the cool bedsheets and Azu joins her, not cuddling but close enough that the heat of her body soaks into Sasha’s skin.

Gentle fingers run along the leather straps, following the paths they create stark against Sasha’s skin, and she rolls obligingly onto her front to let Azu explore properly. It’s weird, to feel for once like the precious, pricy thing being appraised.

“So beautiful,” Azu repeats, and the praise rolls over Sasha in waves, scooping her up and dragging her down. “I’m so lucky.”

“You didn’t even come yet,” Sasha replies inanely. “This was meant to be, you know, your present. For you.”

Azu laughs, breathless and high. “Trust me, love, I enjoyed myself.”

Flushed hot with her own boldness, Sasha slips a hand under Azu’s skirt, sliding up the silky material and the even softer silk of her skin until she’s pressing against the lace-spiked cotton of Azu’s underwear.

It’s _soaked_. So wet that her fingers come away slick, so wet that Sasha can _hear_ it when she slides her finger upwards, following the burning line of Azu’s lips outlined in fabric until she reaches the yielding firmness of her clit.

“Yeah, I can tell,” she murmurs, and Azu shudders against her, gasping a little when she presses down. “Want part two of your present?”

One of those massive, beautiful hands comes to rest on her back, and Azu pulls her in for a featherlight brush of a kiss. “Oh, yes please.”


End file.
